Friends Close, and Your Best Friends Closer
by MercuryManson
Summary: This is a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Valentine Special. When Richie Wilderbrat comes back, will Mac fight for Casey, or lose her to him? And now that Bloo and Vyolet are friends, can a certain crazy girl come back and ruined it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm pretty busy, but I'm dedicating this new FHIF story to one of my other best friend, SierraGem! Happy Early Birthday, SierraGem! :D**

Chapter 1:

Today is Valentine's Day. Everyone at Foster's are decorating the house fill with decorations for the spirit of the holiday. Mac came inside the house, as he looked at everyone decorating. Bloo ran towards him. "Hey, Mac!" he greeted. "Hey, Bloo. What's going on here?" Mac asked. "Ah, everybody is celebrating a mushy love fest today. It's sickening, I tell you!" Bloo said, then he looked around. "Speaking of _love_, where's the love of your life?" he teased. Mac rolled his eyes. "_Casey _is coming any minute. I haven't seen her at school, because she wanted me to see her in here. I don't know why," he explained, "But I made this awesome Valentine's card for her. Check it out." Mac gave Bloo the card as he read it out loud. "'_Sometimes when you love someone very much, you'd have to go through every tear, every heartache, every pain. Cause in the end, it's not how much you suffered, but how you loved._' Wow...if there was a prize for mushiest person, you would win, Mac," Bloo said.

Mac took the card from him. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said, as he put the card in his backpack. "I'm just saying. Women likes a guy, whose manly and tough, not a love-sick wimp," Bloo said. "Don't you have a purple imaginary friend to look ready for?" Mac asked. "Vyolet's coming, too?!" Bloo asked, excitedly, "I'm so going to win her over today. You should watch, Mac. You'll probably learn something." With that, Bloo ran upstairs. Mac shook his head, then went through his backpack, seeing all of his Valentine's card. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"_Hello_, Mac."

Mac turned around as he said, "Hey, Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca..." Mac lost his words, once he saw Casey wearing a white sweater, with red hearts over it, red ruffle skirt, white ankle socks, and red ballet flats, with a red heart headband on her head. "What do you think of my new outfit, Mac? My mom bought it for me for Valentine's Day," Casey said. "Uh...uh...uh...uh..." Mac stammered. "That good, huh? You're so sweet," Casey said. Mac finally found his words. "Wow, Casey. You look _amazing_, and I got a perfect card for your outfit," he said. "Really? I got a card for you, too. Let me get it out of my bag," Casey said. She opened her bag, which were filled with Valentine's card.

Mac looked at it, impressed. "Wow...those sure are a lot of cards. It's bigger than what I got," he said. "Yeah. Most of the kids got me a lot of cards, flowers, chocolates, and pretty much everything today. They were so nice. Here, your card is in the boys section." Casey took out each of her presents. "This one's from Brian, Liam, Joe, Danny, Charlie, Seth, Robbie, William, Kevin, Anthony, Richie-" "Richie?!" Mac exclaimed. "You mean, Richie Wilderbrat?! That obnoxious kid, who talks about himself and his imaginary friend, and how _cool_ they are?" "Um...well, yeah." "Why would you accept a card from that jerk?" Mac asked.

"Mac, I didn't have a choice. He wouldn't leave me alone, if I took his card," Casey explained, "Now I know he's kind of selfish..." "And a jerk!" Mac added. "_And _you told me all about what happened between you and him, but if you get to know him better, he's not so bad, after all," Casey said, then she gave him his card. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mac." Mac read out loud. "'_Who needs a Valentine with a friend like you?_'" Casey smiled. "Do you like it? I knew once I saw it, it was made for you, because you're my best friend," she commented. Mac felt a little disappointed, but said, "It's great. Thanks, Casey...you're my _best friend_, too." "So, where's my card?" Casey asked. "Your card? Oh, well I..." "Oh, hey Girly," Bloo said, as he came downstairs. "I gave it to Bloo!" Mac lied. "Say what?" Bloo asked, confused.

"Okay, then isn't he gonna take it out now?" Casey asked. "Actually, I told Bloo to put it in his room, so it'll be safe. We're going to get it now. You just stay down here," Mac said, as he and Bloo walked upstairs. "Okay. I'll be waiting," Casey said. Once Casey couldn't hear them, Bloo asked, "Mac, what just happened?" Mac sighed.

"Everything..."

**That's all I can think of in this first chapter. I'm sure it'll probably get interesting, furthermore! :D Review, if that's okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for the new story!**

Chapter 2:

"I don't get it, Mac. Why didn't you just give Casey the card?" Bloo asked, as he and Mac were in his room. "Bloo, I was about to, but then she started saying that Richie gave her a card." "Richie? You mean that annoying kid that thinks he's better than us. I _hate_ that guy. Why would she accept a card from that jerk?" Bloo asked. "That's what I told her. She said that he wouldn't leave her alone if she took it. I bet his card is way better than mine," Mac said. "So that's why you lied to her about the card?" Bloo asked. Mac sighed. "Well, there's that, and this." He gave his card to Bloo. "This is the card she gave to me. You were right, Bloo. How can I give her my card to her after what she gave to me? She doesn't want to be my Valentine...she just want to be my friend," Mac said, sitting on Bloo's bed. "Oh come on, Mac, I'm sure it won't be that bad, if you give her your card," Bloo reassured. "Yes it will. She'll probably be grossed out if she read that card, and will start avoiding me forever. I made up my mind. I'm not giving her that mushy card," Mac concluded, as he took the card out, and put it on top of the dresser.

"So now what are you going to give her?" Bloo asked. "That's the problem. I don't have anything else to give her. I'm going to have to run out and buy a friendship card," Mac said, "Can you try to stall her to give me some time?" "Don't worry, Mac, I can stall anybody for as long as my blue body can handle," Bloo promised. Suddenly, Frankie came in. "Oh, there you guys are. I have some news to tell you," Frankie said. "What is it?! We're going to worship me for a whole day?" Bloo said. Frankie rolled her eyes. "Not in this world. Madame Foster said that to celebrate this holiday, we're going to be selling Valentine stuff for people to give to one another, only on a cheaper price. We called it The Valentine Sale. Everyone is joining in, and I thought it'll be okay if you join, too," Frankie said. "I would love to help out, Frankie, but I have to go out and do something, so I don't know if I..." "Oh please, Mac. We just want you and Bloo to sell cookies in front of the gate. It cost a dollar each," Frankie said.

"Cookies! I love cookies! I will be honored to sell delicious treats," Bloo said. "You're not eating one of the cookies, Bloo, and I don't trust you by yourself. That's why I want Mac to be with you. Please Mac," Frankie said. "Well..." "Yeah. Please Mac," Bloo said. Mac sighed. "All right, all right. I guess I can do it," he said. Frankie smiled. "Thanks, Mac. I'll get you the cookies later. I'm sure this sale is going to be a lot of fun." Then, Frankie left. "Now, how am I going to get Casey another card?" Mac asked Bloo. "Well, the only thing to do is lie some more. Come on, let's go and tell her that Wilt took it," Bloo said, then they both walked out the room. After a few minutes, Wilt came in the room. "I'm sure I saw Frankie come in here," Wilt said, looking around. He then noticed Mac's card. "What's this?"

He took the card and read it. "I'm sorry, but that's sweet. I bet Mac is too busy to give the card to Casey. I might as well give it to her for him. I'm sure he'll be glad." Then Wilt walked out of the room.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Casey went to answer it. She opened the door, revealing Goo. "Hi, Goo. Happy Valentine's Day," she greeted. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Casey," Goo said, patting her head, "Where's your brother?" "Oh, well Ethan is at home, but-" "No, no. Not Ethan. Your other brother, Derek!" Goo said. "Oh, well Derek is at home, too, but he's coming," Casey said. Eduardo walked towards them. "Señorita Casey. Where's Bonita?" he asked. "Bonita is at home, but she's coming." Coco walked towards them. "Coco coco coco coco?" "Coocoo is at home, but he's coming." All three of them said, "Okay!" then walked away. "Don't anybody want to know about Casey?" Casey asked. Once Mac and Bloo came downstairs, Mac was about to run in the other room, until Casey saw him.

"Mac! Where are you going? Where's my card?" Casey asked. "I...uh...well..." "Wilt took it!" Bloo said. Casey looked confused. "Why would he do that?" she asked. "Because he's a big, fat, stinky head," Bloo, simply, answered. "I highly doubt that, but let's go find him, and get it," Casey said. "I would, but..." Mac tried to make an excuse. "Here you go, Mac," Frankie said, giving him a bowl of heart cookies. "But I volunteered to be in The Valentine Sale," Mac told Casey, taking the bowl. "Really?" Casey asked. "Yeah, do you want to join them?" Frankie asked. "What?!" Mac and Bloo said, simultaneously. "I would love to," Casey accepted. "Good. Remember, you'll be selling near the gates. The cookies cost a dollar each," Frankie reminded. "I don't think that'll be a good idea. Right, Bloo?" Mac said. "Of course it won't be a good idea! There's no way we're going to bring a girl in this business! This is a guy's thing, therefore, Casey can't be in it," Bloo said.

"Really? Because I thought about making Vyolet join in with us, but since it's a guy's thing..." "Vyolet! Why, who said that you can't join us? I think it'll be a great idea," Bloo said. Mac glared at him. "Great! The sale will start in a few minutes. Come outside and prepare your stand, if you're ready," Frankie instructed, then she walked away. "This is exciting! Just you, me, Bloo, and Vyolet are going to work together for Valentine's Day. And I can't wait to see your card," Casey said.

Mac put on a fake smile. "Yeah...neither can I."

**It wasn't that interesting, but I promise it will. Review...:O**


	3. Chapter 3

***Puts another chapter, before people starts killing me. :O***

Chapter 3:

All the imaginary friends are outside in front of the house, each preparing their stands. "All right, all right. All of you go to your stations at once. We must look organize," Mr. Herriman said. He noticed Casey talking to Mac and Bloo. "Miss Charis? What are you doing associating with Master Mac and Master Blooregard? They have jobs to attend," Mr. Herriman said. "Her and Vyolet are going to help us out in our bake sale," Bloo explained. Mr. Herriman sighed. "That's just what I need, you and Miss Vyola causing destruction and mayhem. What else can go wrong?" he said. "You rang, Herriman?" Mr. Herriman turned, seeing Vyolet, Derek, Ethan, Sporty, Bonita, and Coocoo walking towards them. "Oh no. Trouble ensues..." Mr. Herriman said, then he hopped away. "Hey, Vy. Looking good in that red sweater," Bloo complimented. "Tell me something I don't know, Blooregard," Vyolet said. "Well, I offered us to be in a bake sale with Mac and Bloo," Casey said.

"We get to eat cookies?!" Vyolet asked, excitedly. "No, Vyolet. We're only selling them," Mac said. "Wow, that is so not interesting," Vyolet said, then she walked away. Casey rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll get her," she told Mac, then she walked after her, until she bumped into Wilt. "Oops! Sorry, Casey, but I'm glad I bump into you. Not that I'm glad to bump you, it's just that I've been looking for you," Wilt said. "Oh really? Well, I'm glad you did. I think you got something that's for me," Casey said. "Actually, yes I do. I wanted to give it to you," Wilt said, bringing out the card.

Mac noticed it. "Ah! Bloo, that's the card I was about to give to Casey! Wilt _did _took it! What are we going to do?!" Mac panicked. "Don't worry! I'm on it," Bloo said. Bloo ran towards them, and jumped in karate mode as he took the card, before Wilt gave it to Casey. "Bloo! What are you doing?!" Casey asked. Bloo looked at Wilt and Casey, who were staring at him. "Uh...you're dreaming!" Bloo said, then ran away. "Bloo!" Casey ran after him, as Wilt scratched his head, confused. Mac wiped his forehead. "Good ol' Bloo," Mac said.

* * *

Derek and Coocoo walked, looking around. "Derek!" Goo ran towards him, then hugged him, tightly. "Yeah...hi...I miss you, too, but I can't breathe..." Derek said. Goo let go of him. "Sorry...hey Coocoo!" Goo said. "Coocoo!" Coocoo greeted. He saw Coco walking, and got nervous. He was about to run, until Derek stopped him. "Oh no you don't. You're going to talk to her now, dude. Now, go," Derek said. Coocoo sighed, then walked towards Coco. "Aren't you excited today is Valentine's Day?!" Goo asked Derek. Derek shrugged. "Not really. I'm not into a mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff," he said.

"But it doesn't have to be about love. You can also celebrate it with your friends and trade cards with them, and-" Derek raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh, right. You don't have friends at school. Sorry. I forgot," Goo apologized. Suddenly, she saw a dozen flowers in her face. "Huh?" "Here. They're for you," Derek said. Goo took it, surprised. "Honestly, I don't know what girls like. My mom said I should get roses, but Bonita said daisies are "muy bonita", then Casey said carnations are the prettiest flowers in the world, and I got confused, so I just got all of them. Too much?" Derek asked. "No way! They're great...but I didn't get you anything," Goo admitted.

Derek shrugged again. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting any gifts for me. I'm gonna check if Coocoo finally faced his fears. Happy Valentine's Day, Goo." Then Derek walked away. Goo sighed. "Isn't he so sweet...but I can't take a present from him and get him nothing. I need to find a way to get him a gift."

***Coughs awkwardly* So...how you doing? Okay, let's get serious. I'm not dead. Just busy. Yeah, I know. Bad excuse. Buuuuuut...school is out for me! Summer Vacation! *cheers* To all the kids who has summer vacation, let's have a party. To all the kids that don't, trust me, school will go by faster than you think. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter here!**

Chapter 4:

"Oh, Señorita!" "Señor Eduardo. Muy good to see you again!" Bonita said, as she hugged Eduardo. "Do you want to help me in my sale?" Eduardo asked. "Si, what are you selling?" Bonita asked. "Heart candies! A lollipop shaped like a heart," Eduardo answered. "Ah, they look so tasty," Bonita said. "I'm not sure. I never taste it before," Eduardo admitted. Vyolet walked past them. "Hola, Vyolet. Would you like to buy a heart candy?" Bonita offered. "Not now you two!" Vyolet said, then she walked away. "Señorita Vyolet is cranky today," Eduardo said. "More like everyday, but it's okay. Derek gave me money. I'll buy it from you," Bonita said. "Excellent! A lollipop for my first customer. That'll be a dollar." Eduardo gave a candy to Bonita, as she gave him a dollar. "Gracias, Señor."

* * *

"Stupid Bloo. Always have to mess up everything," Casey told herself, as she's walking. "Oh, Casey! There you are. Here's another batch of the cookies to sale," Frankie said, giving her the bowl of cookies. "Thanks, Frankie," Casey said. "Um...can you do me a little favor?" Frankie asked. "Sure. What do you need?" "Well, if you have time, can you...give this to Ethan?" Frankie said, showing her a card. Casey looked confused. "Well, sure, but why couldn't you do that? It looks like a Valentine's card," she said. "Well, yeah it is, but I can't give it to him, because...well...it's just that I..." Casey smiled. "Frankie...do you like my brother?" she asked. "What?! Of course not! That would never happen! I just...well..." Frankie stuttered.

"Frankie, it's all right. Ethan is a great guy, and I understand that you like him, but you can't make me give him your card. You gotta do that on your own. Conquer your fears. I'm sure he'll love the card, if you give it to him yourself." Frankie looked at Ethan, who was talking to Wilt and Sporty, then back at Casey. "You're right. I can do this. It shouldn't be that hard. Thanks, Casey," she said. "Of course," Casey said, then she gasped, "Oh no!" Frankie looked confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Look towards the gate!" Casey said, hiding behind Frankie. Frankie looked at the near gate, seeing Richie Wilderbrat, and his imaginary friend, Blake Superior. "It's Richie! The guy that's in my school. He never leaves me alone. I gotta hide!" Casey ran, hiding herself.

Frankie looked at Ethan again, then sighed. "I can do this," Frankie told herself, as she walked towards him. Ethan noticed her. "Hey, Frankie. What's up?" he said. "Uh...well...I wanted to tell you something," Frankie said. "Sure. Go ahead." "Well...I just wanted to give you...money!" Ethan looked confused, as Wilt and Sporty looked at each other. "Money?" "Yeah! I mean, since you're here, I'm sure you want to buy something," Frankie said, giving him money. "Um...that's nice, but I already have money, so I don't need it," Ethan reassured. "But I'm kind of short on cash, so..." Frankie glared at Wilt. "Oh...uh...sorry." Frankie walked away.

* * *

Bloo walked towards Mac and their stand. "I think I got away from the girl. Your card is safe," Bloo said, putting the card on their stand. Mac smiled. "Thanks, Bloo. You're awesome," he said. "I know, I know." Casey ran towards them and hide under their stand. "Casey, what's wrong?" Mac asked. "Richie is here! Help me hide from him. Please, Mac!" Casey begged. "Richie?" Mac looked up, seeing Richie and Blake Superior walking towards him. "Don't worry, Casey. We'll distract him," Mac promised. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Mac, and his imaginary friend, Bloo," Richie mocked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't snobby Richie, and his imaginary friend, Blake _Inferior_," Bloo insulted. "Superior! It's Blake Superior!" Blake corrected. "Whatever. What are you two doing here, anyway?" Mac asked. "Well, if you must know, I'm looking for Casey," Richie said. "And how would you know she'd be here?" Mac asked, crossing his arms. "Well, for some reason, the most beautiful and popular girl in school always decides to hang out with you, instead of me," Richie said. "Then, the girl has taste. Who would want to hang out with you?" Bloo responded. Richie glared at him.

"I'm gonna ask this one more time. Where is Casey?!" he asked. "And I'm gonna tell you this one more time. She's not here, and if you leave, you wouldn't be, either!" Mac answered. Richie looked angry, until he saw Casey crawling, then smirked. "If Casey's not here, then why do I see her on the ground?" Mac smacked his forehead, as Bloo said, "You're dreaming!" Casey sighed, as she got up. "It's over, Bloo," she said. "Hello, Casey. I've looked everywhere for you. I have a feeling that you're trying to hide from me," Richie said. "Well, duh!" Bloo said. Mac nudged him. "I've just been busy with things, that's all," Casey lied.

"Well, I want to ask you something very important," Richie said. "Oh really?" "Yes. I know you're known to everybody at school and all the boys not as better as me want you to be their Valentine, but I want you to be my Valentine. Casey, will you be my Valentine?" "What?!" Casey exclaimed. "What?!" Mac exclaimed. "What?!" Bloo exclaimed. "Oh, Richie...I don't know what to say," Casey said. "You don't have to answer yet. Let me prove to you that I'm a great Valentine. Follow me," Richie said. He grabbed Casey's hand, as they walked away. Mac looked angry, as he tear a heart cookie in half. "Um...are you okay, Mac?" Bloo asked.

"I'm not letting this happened. I'm going to ruined everything he tries to do, so she'll never be with that creep!" Mac said. "Calm down, Mac. It's not a big deal. You're just a little jealous," Bloo said. Suddenly, Vyolet walked towards them. "Hey, you two. Have you seen Casey?" she asked. Blake Superior stared at her in awe. "My, you are the most beautiful creature I ever lay my eyes on," he said. Vyolet raised an eyebrow. "You talking to me, Muscle Boy?" she asked. "Of course. Come, let me show you what is the meaning of Valentine," Blake offered. Vyolet smirked. "Why not? I always have a thing for strong guys." With that, they walked away. Bloo looked shocked. "You were saying?" Mac asked. Bloo looked angry.

"_This_._is_._war_!"

**And, there we go. Did it got interesting, since Richie and Blake Superior came? I think it did. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Puts chapter in***

Chapter 5:

Goo ran towards Eduardo and Bonita. "Ed! Quick! I need a favor!" Goo said. She turned towards Bonita. "Hey, Bo. What's up?" She turned back to Eduardo. "Ed! Quick! I need a favor!" "Calm down, Señorita. What is the matter?" Eduardo asked. Goo took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the story. Icameheremindingmyownbusiness,untilthenewfriendsca me,andthenIsawDerek. Ihuggedhimrealtight,thenhesaidhecouldn'tbreath,the nhemadeCoocootalktoCoco. Thenwetalkedandtalkedandtalked,untilhegavemeflower sforValentine,andIdidn'tgethimanything,buthesaidit wasallright,butIstillwanttogivehimsomething. SoIneedapresentforDerekandIneeditNOW!"

Eduardo and Bonita stared at her. "Uh..." Bonita said. Goo sighed. "Look, the point is I like Derek, and I appreciate him a lot. Like a lot, a lot, but if I don't give him anything, that makes me a bad friend. So, that's why I came here, so I can get him what you're selling." "Oh, that makes more sense. You can give him this heart candy. It will sure to make him happy. That'll be a dollar," Eduardo said. "Yeah, that's the thing. I don't have any money, so I came to you to sell me a present for free, and everybody will be happy!" Goo explained. "Oh...um...I don't think that will work," Eduardo said. Goo raised her eyebrow. "Why not?" "Because Señor Herriman said to sell an item with money, not for free, no matter who it is," Eduardo said.

"Oh, come on, Ed! Just this one favor," Goo begged. "Sorry. I can't do that." Goo looked angry. "Fine! But you're on my list!" Goo pointed at her eyes, then at Eduardo, and walked away. Eduardo gulped. "Um...so...how was the heart candy?" he asked Bonita. "Oh, uh...I dropped my candy, so can I buy another one?" Bonita asked. "Si! Anything for my favorite customer," Eduardo said, giving her the candy. "Gracias, Ed."

* * *

"Here. A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," Richie said, giving Casey a rose. Casey put on a fake smile. "Thanks. I'll just put it with the rest of the 278 flowers you gave me," Casey said, putting it in her backpack. "Aren't I a great Valentine?" Richie asked. "Well...you're a nice flower-giver," Casey said. Vyolet and Blake Superior walked towards them. "Vyolet, there you are. You know Richie's imaginary friend?" Casey asked. "Now I do! He's _so _smooth," Vyolet said, dreamily. While they were talking, Mac tapped on Richie, then gave him a soda. "Here. This is Casey's favorite drink," he said. Richie smirked. "So you finally gave up on her, huh? Good. Now you can watch how she'll be amazed by me." Mac smirked, too. "Don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Richie gave Casey the soda. "For you." Casey smiled. "Well, at least it's not a flower. Thanks, Richie." Casey opened it, revealing soda flying at her. "Ah! My outfit! It's ruined!" Casey yelled. Richie was shock, as Mac came up to her and said, "Oh no! Come on, Casey. Let's get you inside to clean up." As Mac and Casey starts to walk to the house, Mac looked back at Richie, and smirked again. Richie looked angry. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Oh, Vyolet!" Vyolet turned, seeing Bloo with a supposedly 6-pack on his stomach. "Um..." she said. "Speechless, huh? Yeah, I've been working out. Trying to get the biceps, babe. What do you think?" Bloo said. Blake Superior laughed. "Yeah, right. In another world! You've obviously did that with a black marker," he said. "No I didn't! You don't have proof!" Bloo denied. Suddenly, Sporty walked towards him. "Hey, Bloo. I think you dropped your marker," she said, giving it to him, then walked away. "This isn't mine!" Bloo told Vyolet. Vyolet raised her eyebrow.

"See ya later, Bloo," she said, then walked away. Blake Superior told Bloo, "Ha." then followed Vyolet. "Stupid marker!" Bloo said, throwing the marker.

* * *

Mr. Herriman hopped towards the cookie stand. "Master Mac! Master Blooregard! Miss Charis! Miss Vyola! Come to your station at once!" he called out. He then noticed Mac's card. "Why, hello. What's this?" He picked it up and read it. "Oh my, this is beautiful. And this is coming from Master Mac. I knew there would be a slight chemistry between the two. No matter, I must give this to Miss Charis at once. It's only fair." With that, Mr. Herriman hopped away.

**And that's it for now. Is Goo being a little scary? Was Mac awesome for doing that plan? :p Can Bloo get any funnier? LOL! And will Casey ever get to read that card? So many questions, so little answer. Review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Slam dunks the chapter in the hoop* Yeah, I know. I'm weird.**

Chapter 6:

"I can do this. I can do this," Frankie said, as she walked towards Ethan. Ethan noticed her. "Hey, Frankie. The Valentine Sale is pretty good. People are starting to come in to buy something," Ethan said, looking at people coming in. "Yeah, I noticed. I mean, it is Valentine's Day, and I got something that represent it," Frankie said. "Okay, what is it?" Ethan asked. "Well...it's a ca...it's a ca...it's a..." Ethan looked confused. "It's a...what?" "It's...a...car!" Frankie said. Ethan raised his eyebrow. "A car?" "Yeah, look at all these cars parking in front. It shows Valentine spirit! Right?" Frankie said, nervously. Ethan looked at her, weirdly. "Um...I think so," he said. "Oh, I think I heard my grandma calling me. See ya, later!" Frankie said, then she ran. Ethan was confused. "A car?"

* * *

"Mean ol' Richie," Casey said, as she dried herself with a towel, "Why would he even do that?" "Like I said before, he's a jerk," Mac responded. Casey sighed. "You're probably right. I just didn't want it to be true. Some people deserves another chance, you know." "_Some_ people, but not Richie," Mac reminded. "I guess so. How do I look now?" Casey asked. "Amazing, as always," Mac complimented. Casey smiled. "Thanks, Mac. You're always there when I need you." "We should get back to the stand, before Mr. Herriman finds out we're not there," Mac suggested. "You're right. Let's go," Casey agreed, then they both ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wilt," Sporty said, giving him a card. "Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," Wilt said, giving her a card. Goo ran towards them. "Wilt! Wilt! I need help! Quick!" Goo said. "Whoa! I'm sorry, but what's wrong?" Wilt asked. "I need a present for Derek, quickly," Goo explained. "Well, that's fine. There's no need to rush," Sporty reassured. "I know, but Derek gave me an awesome Valentine present, and the minute I don't give him a present, the more of a bad friend I am! You have to give me what you're selling, Wilt," Goo said. "No problem. I'm selling Valentine cards. Pick any one you like. It only cost a dollar," Wilt said.

"That's the point! I don't have any money, and I need to get a card for free, so everything will be okay!" Goo explained. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Mr. Herriman strictly said we can't sell our items for free...is that okay?" Wilt asked. Goo looked angry. "No, it's not okay, because that's the same thing Ed said, and I'm losing time! So, thanks for nothing!" With that, Goo walked away. "Sorry!" Wilt called out to her.

* * *

Mac and Casey came out of the house. "Thanks for helping me clean up, Mac," Casey said. "You don't have to thank me, Casey. I'll do anything for you," Mac promised. Casey hugged him, as Mac sighed, dreamily. "Smell so soft...so pretty..." "Ah, Casey. You're all clean now," Richie said, walking towards them. "Now she is, no thanks to you," Mac said. "You're right. It was my fault. I was being...not my awesome self back there. I'm really sorry," Richie apologized. Mac looked at him, suspiciously, as Casey said, "It's all right, Richie. People makes mistakes. We're going back to our stand. You're welcome to join us, if you want."

Casey started walking, and Mac was about to follow her, until he tripped on his shoelaces, causing him to bump into Casey. "Ow!" Casey said, touching her leg, "I scraped my knee!" Mac looked at his shoelaces, which were untied. "But how did my shoelaces unti-" Mac looked up, seeing Richie and Blake Superior high-fived each other. "_Richie_." Mac said, angrily. "Don't worry, Casey. Why not we get something to cover it," Richie said. He helped Casey up, then start walking inside the house. "You should learn to be less clumsy, Mac," Richie said, "Hurting a pretty girl is not cool."

Mac glared at him. "You're gonna get what's coming at you, Wilderbrat. Trust me, you will!"

* * *

"Yo, Blake," Vyolet said, walking towards him, "Where have you been?" "Oh, nowhere. Just helping out my creator," Blake said. "Cool. So, where do you want to go next?" Vyolet asked. "I'll tell you where _I_ want to go!" Blake and Vyolet turned, seeing Bloo wearing a salsa dancing clothes. "Salsa time!" Bloo said, then he made a silly dance. Vyolet stared at him, as Blake Superior laughed. "This is too much!" he said. "You're telling me," Vyolet agreed, "Bloo!" Bloo stopped dancing. "Ah, I see the lady is impress," Bloo said. "Impress? More like freaked out. This is really weird, even for you," Vyolet said, "I'll see ya later...maybe." Vyolet walked away, as Blake Superior followed her. Bloo sighed. "Stupid salsa."

* * *

"Come on! Just talk to her, already!" Derek said, pushing Coocoo towards Coco. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo!" Coocoo refused. "Dude, you're a chicken! _Literally_, you are a chicken! Is there a reason why you can't talk to Coco?" Derek asked. Coocoo gulped. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo..." Coocoo admitted. "'You're nervous?'" Derek repeated, "Why would you be nervous? All you're doing is talking to her. What would make you so-" Derek paused, then smiled at Coocoo. "Coocoo...is there a possibility that you actually _like_ Coco, but don't know how to approach her?" he asked. Coocoo didn't say anything. "I knew it. All this time, I actually thought she was scary to you, but the reason is you have a crush on her. It's okay, if you like her. Obviously, she likes you, so instead of being a wuss, talk to her, already!"

"Coocoo!" Coocoo ran away, as Derek chased after him. Suddenly, Derek and Coocoo bumped into Mr. Herriman. "Master Derek! Master Coocoo! Have you two no shame?!" Mr. Herriman asked. "Sorry, Herriman dude. I was trying to make Coocoo face his fears," Derek explained. "First of all, young man, you will address me as Mr. Herriman, not Herriman _dude_. Second, if you two want to face fears, I suggest you do it, non-rebellious!" Mr. Herriman said. Then, he thought of something. "Master Derek! I've recalled that you're related to Miss Charis, is that right?" he asked. Derek shrugged. "Nah, we're not related. We found her in Jupiter. She's actually an alien princess from outer space," Derek joked.

Coocoo laughed, as Mr. Herriman glared at him. "I'm just kidding. Yeah, we're related...at least that's what my parents said. So what?" Derek asked. "Well, I found this card that's address to her, and since I can't find her anywhere and I have a lot of work to do, you give it to her. Carry on," Mr. Herriman said, as he gave Derek the card, then hopped away. Derek and Coocoo read it. "Wow...this is really mushy...yet kind of sweet," Derek said. "Coocoo," Coocoo agreed. "I'm not surprised, though. All those little boys really like Casey. Baby sis is too popular. But I'm surprised that it's from Mac. I thought those two were just _friends_," Derek said. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo," Coocoo admitted. "You thought they were more than that all this time? I should get out more, but let's find Casey, and give this to her. I'm sure Mac wouldn't mind," Derek suggested.

"Coocoo!" Coocoo agreed. "And after we're done, we're coming back here, so you can talk to Coco," Derek concluded. Coocoo sighed, as they walked away.

**That's all. It's geting a bit interesting. It's coming up a little bit. What do you think? You can anwer by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter!**

Chapter 7:

Mac ran towards the house, until he trip on something. He looked at the ground, seeing Bloo. "Bloo! What are you doing on the floor?" Mac asked. "Duh! I'm doing push-ups. I'm trying to get strong, so I can win Vyolet. That Blake Superior have won over me for the last time. Everything I do, he always embarrass me! He's evil!" Bloo said. Mac rolled his eyes. "Look, I haven't been seeing what you were doing, but if I know you better, I think you were embarrassing yourself, while making him succeed," Mac guessed. "What are you talking about? I don't embarrass myself," Bloo denied. "Trust me, you do. But forget it. You've got to help me humiliate Richie, so Casey will like me better," Mac said. "As much as I love to help you sabotage your worst enemy, I can't. I have my own problems," Bloo said, as he got up, "Now I'm going to face it. Wish me luck!" Then, Bloo ran. Mac sighed, then went inside the house.

* * *

Ethan walked towards Wilt and Sporty. "Hey, Ethan. How's it going?" Sporty asked. "Hey, and everything is cool, but I need to ask Wilt something," Ethan said. "Sure, what is it?" Wilt responded. "Well, it's about Frankie. She's being a little weird around me, and since you're her friend, I thought you'll know what's wrong with her. Did I do something that made her like that?" Ethan asked. "I don't think so. But I have noticed how she acts towards you, too. Maybe she's shy," Wilt said. "Yeah, maybe that's it. She probably wants to tell you something, but she's afraid to say it. I think you should talk to her about it," Sporty said.

Ethan shrugged. "It's worth a try. Thanks guys," he said, then he walked away. Suddenly, Derek and Coocoo walked up to him. "Ethan! Just a person I want to see. I need some help," Derek said. "What did you do now?" Ethan asked. "I didn't do nothing! Mr. Herriman gave us a Valentine card that's for Casey, but we can't find her, and we're kind of busy, so can you give it to her?" Derek asked. "_Another _Valentine card? Well, I guess I can give it to her," Ethan said. "Thanks, Ethan," Derek said, giving him the card, "All right, Coocoo. Back to what we were doing in the first place." Derek started pushing Coocoo, as Ethan read the card.

"Aw, that's cute. Who would've thought that Mac actually like Casey? Well, might as well give it to her. Mac wouldn't care, if I did." Then, Ethan walked away.

* * *

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?" Frankie asked herself, "All I have to do is just give him the stupid card! How hard can it be? He probably thinks I'm weird now. Can it get any worse?!" "I like cereal." Frankie turned around, seeing none other than, Cheese. Frankie put her hand on her forehead. "And it just got worse." Frankie turned to Cheese. "Cheese, we've been telling you this every single time. You don't belong here. Go home!" she said. Cheese breathed hard, before saying, "Okay." Then he walked away. "Wait! The exit is that way!" Frankie called out to him. After a few minutes, she sighed. "Why bother?"

* * *

"Do you feel better, Casey?" Richie asked, as they walked in the hallway. "It's just a little cut, Richie. It doesn't matter, but I guess the band-aid makes it a little better," Casey said. "I just couldn't believe Mac would be so mean to push you like that...well actually, I can," Richie said. "I don't think he meant to do it. It was just a mistake," Casey said. "Yeah, right. He probably did that on purpose, because that's his nature," Richie said. "He would never do that on purpose. He's my best friend," Casey said. Richie scoffed. "_Some _friend."

Once they pass the plant, Mac came out of it. He got out a whipped cream pie, and started his throwing position. "Arms, don't fail me now." He threw the pie, which landed on Casey. "Ah! What is this?!" she asked, looking at all the pie that's on her outfit. "I don't know. I didn't do that!" Richie said. "Where did this pie come from?!" Richie looked around the hallway, seeing Mac. "Him! It was Mac!" Richie said, as he pulled Mac towards them. "What?! No I didn't! I was trying to catch up to Casey to see if she was okay, until I saw you threw a pie at her!" Mac lied. "You liar! It was you, who threw a pie at her!" Richie argued.

"No, it was you!" "No, you!" "No, you!" "You!" "You!" "YOU!" "YOU!" "STOP! I can't take this anymore!" Casey yelled, then she ran away from both of them. "Casey, wait!" they both said at the same time, then ran after her.

* * *

Bloo walked towards Blake Superior. Blake noticed. "Oh, it's you again. What are you going to do now? Dress up like a monkey, and do your monkey dance?" he joked. Bloo glared at him. "No! I'm trying to get what's mine," Bloo said, "And I'm not going down without a fight!" With that, Bloo started hitting his leg over and over. Blake just stared at him. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Blake picked him up by his head. "Why don't you do us all a favor, and give up? It's obvious everything you can think of is not working, so what's the point? She likes me, not you, and that's how it's going to be."

"Hey! Put him down!" Blake and Bloo turned, seeing Vyolet. "Excuse me?" Blake asked her. "Open up your ears, Big Boy. I said put him down. What were you trying to do to him?" Vyolet asked. "What? You think _I'm _bothering him? You're clearly mistaken. This pest was being annoying as always. A complete idiot," Blake insulted. "That _idiot _happens to be my friend, and I don't like the way you talk about him," Vyolet defended. Blake scoffed. "And to think I liked you, but if you want to be a with a _loser_, be my guest," Blake said, putting Bloo down. Then, he walked away.

"You better run, pal!" Bloo said. Vyolet shook her head. "I can't believe I actually liked that guy. He's a jerk!" Vyolet said. "I can't believe you ditched him for me," Bloo said. Vyolet shrugged. "What can I say? I care about you. You're a cool, blue dude...besides the stupidness that you have," she said. Bloo smiled. "And for a loud mouth witch, you're an awesome, purple girl...and I can admit, you're pretty hot." Vyolet smiled. "Let's ditch this sale, and find something to do inside the house," she said. "You read my mind! I forgot what we're supposed to do out here. Oh well, it's probably not important." Then Bloo and Vyolet walked inside the house.

**LOL, Bloo and Vyolet forgot about their cookie sale. Well, Mac and Casey did, too, so it makes sense. And great news! Cheese is finally in the story now! *cheers* I wanted him in the story for some reason. Review, review...and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another funny Valentine chapter.**

Chapter 8:

Goo ran towards Coco. "Coco! I need help quick!" Goo said. "Coco coco coco coco?" Coco asked. "It's about Derek. He gave me flowers for Valentine's Day, which was so sweet, but I didn't get him anything, so that makes me a bad friend. So, you have to give me what you're selling, so I can give it to him, so I'll be a great friend!" "Coco coco. Coco coco coco coco coco coco. Coco coco coco," Coco said. "You're selling stuffed teddy bears?" Goo said, "That's great, but here's the thing. I don't have a dollar, but if you give me the teddy bear for free, it wouldn't matter, right?" "Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco-" "I know, I know! Mr. Herriman strictly said to sell your items for money, not for free. I've heard it a bunch of times. Thanks a lot!" Goo said, then she walked away.

Derek pushed Coocoo, until he noticed Goo. "Hey, Goo," he said. "Ah!" Goo ran. Derek looked confused. "Was it something I said?" he asked Coocoo. Coocoo shrugged.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Richie told Mac, as they were outside. "My fault?!" Mac asked. "Of course! If you hadn't been so ignorant, Casey wouldn't have to run away," Richie said. "She wouldn't run away, if you would've left her alone! Now thanks to you, we lost her," Mac argued. "You're just jealous, because she like me better than you. You wouldn't just let that go," Richie said. "Casey is my best friend. If she wants a Valentine, it'll either be me, or any guy at school. Anybody, but _you_," Mac said.

"Oh really? I bet she would've wanted me to be her Valentine, if you hadn't mess it up," Richie said. "Oh yeah. I bet she would," Mac said, sarcastically. "Well, there's no way I'm gonna find her with you. Excuse me, while I find Casey first." With that, Richie ran. "In your dreams!" Mac called out, then ran to a different direction.

* * *

Casey was hiding in the back of the house. "Why does everything have to be so complicated...and messy? Can today just be a peaceful Valentine's Day?" she told herself. She peeked at The Valentine Sale. "I hope they won't find me." "Hi, Kitty." Casey turned around, seeing Cheese. "Oh, hello there. Who are you?" she asked. "I like kitties," Cheese said, patting her head. "Well, I like cats, too, but I don't think that answers my question," Casey said, then she sighed, "It doesn't matter, anyway. Today is a bust. I'm trying to hide from certain people." "I can protect Kitty!" Cheese said.

Casey smiled. "Well, that's sweet of you. I like you already." "Kitty wanna play?" Cheese asked. Casey shrugged. "Sure, why not?" They started walking to The Valentine Sale. "Kitty smells like pie," Cheese said. Casey sighed. "Don't remind me," she responded.

* * *

"Come again!" Eduardo said to a customer, as they walked away. "The sale is excellent," Bonita said. "Si, everybody loves heart candies," Eduardo agreed. Ethan walked towards them. "Hola, Señor Ethan!" Eduardo and Bonita said, simultaneously. "Hola...I guess," Ethan responded. "Would you like to buy heart candies?" Bonita asked. "Well, I might as well get Derek and Casey something. I'll take two," Ethan said. "Great! A dollar each, please," Eduardo said. He gave Ethan the candy as Ethan gave him the money. "Thanks, Ed. Can you guys do me a favor?" "Si, what do you need?" Bonita asked.

"Well, I got this card for Casey, and I kind of need to do something important, so if you don't mind, can you guys give it to her?" Ethan asked. "Si! No problem, señor," Eduardo said. "Thanks, guys. I'll see you later," Ethan said, as he gave them the card, then walked away. Eduardo and Bonita read it. "How romantic," Bonita said. "Si, I think Señor Mac is in love with Señorita Casey. Who knew?" Eduardo said. "We must give it to her, so she can love it. Señor Mac wouldn't mind," Bonita said.

"But I must watch my stand, or I'll get in trouble," Eduardo reminded. "Not to worry, I can give it to señorita," Bonita suggested. "Good idea, Bonita!" "Gracias. May I buy a heart candy before I do?" Bonita asked. "Si!" Eduardo gave her the candy. "Gracias, Eduardo." Then Bonita walked away.

* * *

A pink imaginary friend came in the gate, looking around The Valentine Sale. "Who would've thought that Foster's would celebrate the sweetest, romantic time of the year?" Berry asked herself, "Well, I don't see Bloo around, so he must be inside!" Berry ran towards the front door, with a Valentine poster in her hand. "I'm sure Bloo will _love_ my Valentine for him. He'll love it _berry _much," Berry said, as she knocked the door. Then, she went inside a bush, and peeked at the door. She gasped, when she saw Vyolet answer the door. "Hey, Bloo. I think this is for you." She took the Valentine poster, then went inside and closed the door.

Berry came out of the bush, and looked out the window, seeing Vyolet and Bloo. "Wow, for me?! You just love me, don't you?" Bloo asked. Vyolet rolled her eyes. "No, dummy, I found it outside. Apparently, you have a secret admirer," she said, "Who in their right mind would fall for you?" "Well, you probably wouldn't believe it, but I have all the ladies loving me," Bloo bragged, "I'm just the best there is. It's probably the good looks, or the winning smile, or all the above."

"You know what? You're actually right," Vyolet agreed. "That I'm the best there is?" Bloo asked. "No, that I wouldn't believe it, because I actually don't." "Who is that girl? I've never seen her here before," Berry said, "She got my Bloo wrapped around her purple fingers. Before, I had to compete with Mac, and now I have to compete with this girl?! _She's_..._going_..._down_!"

**Dun, DUN, DUNNNNN! Well, not that I only brought Cheese, I also finally brought Berry. I'm sure it's going to get interesting, yet again. And the card is still on the loose, giving it to everybody one by one. When is Casey going to see it? I don't know. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter is shown! Happy Father's Day!**

Chapter 9:

"Coco, I don't know what to do," Frankie told Coco, "It can't be that hard to give somebody a card, but why can't I do it?!" "Coco coco coco coco?" Coco asked. "Me? Liking Ethan? Of course not! I just...well, it's just...I don't know," Frankie said. "Coco coco coco coco," Coco said. "Maybe you're right. I should probably just take my time, and talk to him. I can explain to him about all this, and everything can be normal," Frankie said. Suddenly, Bonita walked towards Coco and Frankie. "Hola señoritas!" Bonita greeted. "Hey, Bo. What's up?" Frankie said. "Well, Señor Ethan gave me a card for Señorita Casey, but I can't find her anywhere. Is it okay if you give it to her?" Bonita said. Frankie shrugged. "Sure. I don't mind. At least I can give somebody a card for others than I can for myself," she said. Bonita gave her the card. "Gracias, Señorita Frankie. Adios." Then Bonita walked away.

Frankie and Coco read the card. "Awwww! That is so cute!" Frankie said, "I bet Mac is shy to give it to Casey. I know how that feels." "Coco coco coco?" Coco asked. "Of course I'm going to give it to Casey. She'll love it, once she reads it. Mac would thank me for this. See ya later, Coco." Then Frankie walked away.

* * *

Casey and Cheese walked towards the bake sale. Casey shook her head. "I can't believe we forgot all about the bake sale. I hope Mr. Herriman didn't find out," she said. "Yum! Cookies!" Cheese said, taking one. "Actually, you're supposed to..." Cheese ate the cookie. "...pay...oh well." Mac ran towards Casey. "Casey! Thank goodness I found you. I'm so sorry," Mac said, hugging her. "It's okay, Mac. I just wanted time to myself. Plus, I made a new friend," Casey said, pointing at Cheese. "Cheese?" Casey looked confused. "Cheese?" she repeated. "I like chocolate milk," Cheese said, randomly. "You know him?" Casey asked Mac. "Well...you can say that. He always comes to Foster's. He's a little..." "Wheeeeeeeeeee..." Cheese said, rolling around the grass. "...annoying," Mac finished.

"Well, I don't think he's annoying. Strange, maybe, but not annoying. He's adorable," Casey said. "Wow. That's the first time I heard anybody said that about Cheese, but never mind. I need to talk to you about Richie. Come on, let's go inside," Mac said, about to leave. "Noooo. My kitty," Cheese said, holding Casey's hand. "What? Cheese, stop it. I need to talk to Casey," Mac said. "No! My kitty!" Cheese said, hitting Mac. "Ow! Okay, okay. Quit it!" Mac said. "Sorry, Mac, but he wants to protect me," Casey explained.

Suddenly, Richie ran towards them. "Casey! I'm glad I found you. I need to talk to you about Mac," Richie said. "Get away from Kitty!" Cheese said, as he started hitting Richie. "Ow! How dare you?! Do you know who I am? If I want to talk to Casey, then I would!" Richie said. That's when Cheese took the bowl of heart cookies, and start throwing it at Richie. "Take that, big meanie," he said. "Ah!" Richie started running away, as Cheese chased after him. "Cheese! That's our cookies you're throwing!" Casey said, as she ran after him. "Casey, wait!" Mac said, as he ran after her.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Bloo answered it, revealing Berry. "_Hello_, Bloo," Berry greeted, batting her eyelashes. "Yeah, hi...um...girl," Bloo responded. "Who's that, Blooregard? Your _girlfriend_?" Vyolet teased. "Of course not. Vyolet, this is...uh..." "Berry! I'm Berry," Berry finished, "Who are you? Are _you _Bloo's girlfriend?" Vyolet scoffed. "When that happens, Bloo will have a brain," she said. "We're just good friends. What do you want?" Bloo asked Berry. "Well, I just want to know if you liked the present I gave you," Berry said. "_You _made that card? Why would you do that, kid?" Vyolet asked. "I wanted to give Bloo something. It _is _Valentine's Day. You know what they say. 'Roses are red. Violets are blue.'"

Berry paused at what she said. "_Vyolet _are _Bloo_..." "What a coincidence. That's our names," Bloo said. Vyolet smiled. "We're closer than we thought," she said, then noticed Berry making a face, "What's with Pinky?" "Beats me. She always make creepy faces. Come on, let's head to the kitchen." Then Bloo and Vyolet walked away, leaving Berry, as she's twitching her eyes.

**LOL, Berry's creepy faces begins. I don't know why, but her faces makes me laugh. No matter, what did you think? Well, you can review it, if you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter here!**

Chapter 10:

"Gracias! Come again!" Eduardo said to a customer, "This is a good day, but I still don't know how these heart candies taste. Maybe one wouldn't hurt." Eduardo was about to get one, until he saw his bucket was empty. "That's very strange. I'm sure I had some left. Bonita, do you know where all the heart candies have gone?" Eduardo looked around for Bonita, but couldn't find her. "Bonita?" He saw her on the ground, rocking back and forth, with candy wrappers all over her.

"Señorita! Are you okay?" Eduardo asked. "I...I...so many heart candies...too much of them...need more," Bonita said. "Oh, Bonita. Why you never tell me that you've eaten all of them? You could've gotten sick," Eduardo said. "I know, but...it was so muy good. I couldn't control myself," Bonita explained. "So all this time I've given you heart candies, it was good?" Eduardo asked. "Si. I'm sorry, Eduardo," Bonita apologized. "Ah, it's okay, señorita! It was your first time trying it. I would've probably done the same thing," Eduardo admitted. Bonita smiled.

"Forgive me, señor?" "Si. All's forgiven."

* * *

Bloo and Vyolet were in the kitchen. "Come on, already! Just get the ice cream!" Bloo said, as he carried Vyolet on his head. "I'm trying! You're not the tallest guy I know," Vyolet said, reaching for the bucket of ice cream. "Look who's talking! You're not the lightest girl I know," Bloo said. "If you want to keep that big mouth of yours, I suggest you zip it!" Vyolet threatened. "This is taking forever! My arms are hurting!" Bloo complained. "Oh, _Bloo_..." Bloo looked at Berry, who was holding an ice cream. "All right!" Bloo dropped Vyolet, then ran towards Berry, taking the ice cream.

Vyolet looked angry. "Bloo!" she yelled. "Oh, sorry. It looked so good, and my arms were hurting, so..." Vyolet glared at Bloo. "Wanna lick?" he offered his ice cream. Vyolet took the ice cream, then smashed it on Bloo's face. "I have a feeling that you don't forgive me," Bloo said. "Oh _no_. I just love it when you share your ice cream with me. It's so romantic. Better than giving me a flower, teddy bear, or a card," Vyolet said, sarcastically.

Bloo paused at what she said. "_Card_...oh no, Mac's card," he said to himself. He turned towards Vyolet. "Uh, listen. I have to go do something. You girls talk to each other," he said, then ran out of the kitchen. Vyolet glared at Berry, as Berry glared back. "Okay, girl. What are you trying to pull?" Vyolet asked. "Why, whatever do you mean?" Berry asked, innocently, "What's your name again? Lavender, is it?" "It's _Vyolet_." "And _I _like to play the _vy_olin. It's a beautiful instrument," Berry retorted.

"Quit changing the subject! What are you trying to do? Are you trying to mess with me? Because if you are, you can just stop it, because I'm not the type of girl to be messed with," Vyolet reminded. "Oh Vyolet, Vyolet, Vyolet," Berry began, "It looks like we have something in common, because _I'm_ not the type of girl to be messed with, either." Vyolet glared at her. "What a coincidence," she responded. "Yes it is, so you should know that I don't like it when you take _my _Bloo!" Berry said.

"What are you talking about?" Vyolet asked. "I see the way he looks at you. He thinks you're _so _great, while he barely notices me, and never remember my name!" Vyolet smirked. "You can't blame me for that. If you got it, then you got it," she said. Berry glared at her. "Which is why I'm trying to keep you two apart. I did the same thing with him and Mac," she explained. "And how that work out for you, because last time I checked, they were still hanging out together." Berry sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, but I will explain more in private. Follow me. You'll see how I can be a little..._wicked_," she said then started walking.

Vyolet smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then she followed her.

* * *

Frankie looked around. Madame Foster walked up to her. "Hello, dear. What are you looking for?" she asked. "Hey, Grandma. I'm actually looking for Casey. I got a card for her, and I wanted to give it to her," Frankie explained. "Really? Why not I give it to her? Plus, aren't you supposed to be giving your card to that nice young man?" Madame Foster asked. Frankie sighed. "His name is Ethan, and I'm working on it," she said. "Well, you can't waste anymore time. I'll give Casey her card, and you give Ethan his," Madame Foster ordered. "Okay, Grandma," Frankie said, as she gave Madame Foster the card, then walked away.

Madame Foster read it. "Aw, ain't that the cutest thing? I knew Mac's feelings for Casey is more than what everyone thinks. I should give this to Casey. Mac will be thrilled." Suddenly, Richie bumped into Madame Foster. "Oh! Sorry Miss," Richie apologized. "It's okay, sweetie. I was just about to leave to give this card to Casey," Madame Foster explained. Richie paused at what she said. "Card to Casey?" he repeated. "That's right. This card is from Mac. I'm just giving it to her for him," Madame Foster said, about to leave. "Wait! I know Mac and Casey, and I know where Casey is. I could give it to her," Richie insisted.

"Oh really? Well, you do look about their age, and you seem like a nice boy, so why not? Thank you, dear," Madame Foster said, giving him the card, then walked away. Richie read it, then smiled, evilly.

"No..._thank you_."

**Dun, DUN, DUNNNNN...yet again! Richie has the card now! What will he do to it? I don't know yet...but review!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter posted* Some of you guessed what Richie might do, but here is his evil plan.**

Chapter 11:

Berry was hiding inside a plant. "It was such a good idea to ditch the boyfriend-stealer, and make her walk by herself, looking confused," she told herself, "Now all she has to do is go inside that dark room, so I can lock her inside there, and no one will never find her anymore." She saw Vyolet walking, looking around. "Hey, little girl. Where did you go?" she asked. Berry looked away. "She's almost going inside. Now I have to wait for her voice, so I'll know she's there, so I can lock her in." That's when she didn't hear Vyolet's voice.

"Huh?" Berry peeked, seeing Vyolet gone. "What?! Where did she go?!" Berry asked. She went inside the dark room, with a flashlight, looking for Vyolet. "She gotta be here somewhere." "Looking for me?" Berry turned around, seeing Vyolet holding a baseball bat, and closing the door. Berry looked shock. "But...but I thought-" "I gotta admit, though. You almost had me there, Pinky. I may be stupid to go in the dark room, but you were even _stupider _to go in, afterwards," Vyolet said. Berry backed away, as Vyolet said, "You obviously don't know me, but _I_ never lose, and I never get beaten, so if you think you actually won this battle, think again!"

"W-what are you going to do with that bat?" Berry asked, scared. Vyolet smirked. "Well, since you showed me how wicked you can be, I guess it's my turn. _Let's play ball_."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Bloo ran, until he bump into Mac. "Mac! Thank goodness I found you. Do you still have your card?" Bloo asked. "My card? I thought you had it!" Mac said. "I don't! I put it on top of our stand," Bloo explained. "Do you think it's still there?" Mac asked. Just then, Mr. Herriman hopped towards them. "Master Mac! I must say that was the most beautiful and sincere Valentine card I ever read. Miss Charis must be proud," he said. "You saw my card?" Mac asked. "Of course. It was in your station. I couldn't find Miss Charis, so I gave Master Derek and Master Coocoo to give it to her." With that, Mac and Bloo started running.

"Please still have it! Please still have it! Please still have it!" they both said.

Once they ran towards Derek and Coocoo, Mac said, "Derek, Coocoo! Do you have my card for Casey?" "Oh no. Sorry, little buddy. I gave it to Ethan, because we couldn't find her, but that was a really sweet card," Derek said. "Coocoo!" Coocoo agreed. Mac and Bloo started running.

"Please still have it! Please still have it! Please still have it!"

Once they ran towards Ethan, Mac said, "Ethan! Do you have my card for Casey?" "No, I don't. I couldn't find Casey, so I gave it to Eduardo and Bonita, but the card was really cute," Ethan said. Mac and Bloo started running.

"Please still have it! Please still have it! Please still have it!"

Once they ran towards Eduardo and Bonita, Mac said, "Ed, Bo! Do you have my card for Casey?" "No, señor. We don't have it," Eduardo said. "I couldn't find señorita, so I gave it to Frankie, but the card was so romantic," Bonita said. Mac and Bloo started running.

"Please still have it! Please still have it! Please still have it!"

Once they ran towards Frankie, Mac said, "Frankie! Please tell me you have my card for Casey!" "Sorry, Mac, but I gave it to Madame Foster, because I couldn't find her, but your card was so adorable." Mac and Bloo started running.

"Please still have it! Please still have it! Please still have it!"

Once they ran towards Madame Foster, Mac said, "Madame Foster! You have my card for Casey, right?" "What a coincidence, dear, because I had your card, but a nice young man wanted to give it to her," Madame Foster said. "What nice young man?" Bloo asked. "Well, he didn't tell me his name, but he's about yours and Casey's age, and he has blonde hair. He said he knows you two, so I assumed he was one of your friends," Madame Foster explained. "A kid my age, has blonde hair knows me and Casey, and is in Foster's?" Mac said. Mac and Bloo thought for a moment, until they realized it. They looked at each other, saying, "Richie Wilderbrat!"

Just then, Blake Superior picked up Richie, as Richie said, "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen that are in The Valentine Sale. I would like to make an announcement." Everybody turned their attention towards him. "I wouldn't actually do this, but since it is Valentine's Day, I must say what I had observed. You may think that two certain kids are just _friends_, but I have a card that explains, otherwise." Richie read Mac's card out loud. "'_Sometimes when you love someone very much, you'd have to go through every tear, every heartache, every pain. Cause in the end, it's not how much you suffered, but how you loved_'. From Mac, To Casey."

That's when everybody started talking to each other about it, looking surprised and confused. Mac ran inside the house.

**Wow...that was kind of embarrassing. And Casey was in the crowd, and heard it. What did you think her reaction was? Was she flattered, embarrassed, creeped out, or felt the same way? You can answer by reviewing, because I don't know, again. And I'm not ashamed to say that Vyolet wasn't mean...she ****_means _****business. And where did Berry find a dark room, the keys to it, and a flashlight, and Vyolet finding a baseball bat? I have no clue. Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okey-dokey! Another chapter here...the last chapter. :'(**

Chapter 12:

It was now night time, as all the customers started going home. Mac was in the attic, looking at people leaving, upset. Suddenly, Casey came in. "Mac! There you are. All of us were looking for you," she said, walking towards him. Mac sighed. "I thought you're gonna start avoiding me, because of the dumb card," he said. Casey took out the card. "You mean this card? I took it from Richie and told him that was very mean to make you embarrassed. After that, him and his imaginary friend went home." Casey sat beside Mac. "Mac, I would never avoid you about anything. You're my best friend," she said.

"But the card...it's so...weird," Mac said. "No it's not. It's really cute, and I'm very flattered...but I've been thinking," Casey said. "About what?" "This card. I've been wondering...is there a reason why you got this card for me? Does this card mean anything?" Casey asked. Mac sighed, again. "Well, I guess there's no reason to hide it anymore...Casey, do you remember last time when you said that any possibility, I could've been your boyfriend?" Mac asked. Casey nodded. "Yeah, and I wish I never said that." "Well, the truth is, I-" Mac paused. "Wait, you wish you never said that? Why?"

"Because, Mac, after what happened today, I don't think I want a boyfriend. It's so complicated when you liked somebody. I don't think I can handle that." Casey looked at Mac. "That's why I said you're different from other guys, because you're the only boy who only likes me as a friend, and I appreciate that. I like it when we're friends, along with Bloo, Vyolet, and the rest of the people. I don't want nothing to change that." "Oh..." "So what were you going to say?" Casey asked. "Uh...huh?" "The card. You were going to tell me if this card means something," Casey reminded. "Oh...uh...well, the truth is...I..." Mac looked at Casey. "I think you deserve it." "Really?" Casey asked. "Yeah, I wanted to give you something more than just a friendship card. You deserve more than that," Mac said. Casey smiled. "That's really sweet. For a second there, I thought you might actually like me-" "No! No, no, no. I just wanted you to get a better card," Mac lied, "You'll always be my best friend." Casey hugged Mac.

"Thanks. You'll always be my best friend, too."

* * *

"Well, this had been a fun day," Vyolet said, as she looked at Berry tied up into a skateboard, with her mouth taped, "Any last words before I rolled you out of Foster's?" Berry tried to speak, but it only came out as a muffled. "Sorry. I couldn't hear that. The tape was in the way, but oh well," Vyolet said, "I must say, you were fun to compete with. Too bad it has to end, so I guess this is good-bye, and it was nice meeting you, Berry..." With that, Vyolet kicked the skateboard, which made Berry rolled away, screaming. "...not."

Bloo came out. "Gee, Vyolet. I'm really sorry about that girl trying to beat you, so she can have me," Bloo apologized. Vyolet shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It just shows that somebody actually likes you. I'm impressed," she said. Bloo scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know," he said. "Well, here's something you probably didn't know...I would love to be your Valentine," Vyolet said. "Really?!" Bloo asked, excitedly. "Sure!" "Well, I don't know. I have a lot of girls that wants to be my Valentine," Bloo lied.

Vyolet rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was about to leave, until Bloo grabbed her hand. "But I'll always pick you," he said. Vyolet smiled. "That's strangely sweet of you."

* * *

Goo was sitting down on the grass, with her flowers, upset. Derek walked towards her, and sat beside her. "Okay, what's up with you?" he asked, "I don't picture you so sad and down. More like happy and up." "I'm the worst friend ever," Goo said. "What are you talking about?" Derek asked. "I couldn't get you anything...no matter how I tried," Goo explained. Derek sighed. "I told you I was fine. I don't need anything," he reasoned. "But I still want to give you something, so everything would be fair," Goo said. Derek thought for a moment. "Okay, how about you give me some of the flowers I gave you as a present? That way, it'll be fair," Derek suggested.

"Really?" Goo asked. Derek shrugged. "It counts as something," he said. Goo gave some flowers to Derek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Derek!" Derek laughed. "Thanks. I love it."

* * *

Frankie walked towards Ethan. "Ethan!" Frankie said. "Frankie!" Ethan responded. "I've got something to tell you!" they both said, simultaneously. "Oh...you first," Ethan offered. Frankie took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm so sorry that I've been acting weird this whole day. The reason, is because...I wanted to give you your card," Frankie said, giving him the card. "Really?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, I know, it's dumb. I could've given it to you sooner, but I guess I was just nervous. I'm sorry," Frankie apologized.

"That's strange, because I wanted to give you your card, too," Ethan said, giving her the card. "Really?" Frankie asked, surprised. "Well, I wasn't actually nervous, I just thought it wasn't the right time," Ethan explained. "Oh...wow." "But this means we're still friends, right?" Ethan asked. "Totally. Best friends," Frankie agreed. "Good friends." "Close friends." "...friends over dinner?" "Friday night?" "8:30?" Ethan and Frankie looked at each other. "It's a date!" they both said, at the same time, then laughed.

Ethan put out his hand. "A _friendly _date," he said. Frankie shook it. "Agreed," she said.

* * *

Coocoo sighed, then walked towards Coco. Coco crossed her arms. "Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco!" Coco said. Goo heard her and told Coocoo, "She said she's not talking to you because you're a big jerk." "Coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo," Coocoo said. "Coocoo said he's really sorry he's been acting like a jerk. He didn't mean it. He just didn't know how to talk you," Derek told Coco. "Coco?" Coco asked. "Really?" Goo repeated. "Coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo coocoo," Coocoo said. "Yeah, he really thinks you're cool, and he hopes that you'll forgive him...and be his Valentine," Derek translated.

Coco hugged Coocoo. "Coco coco!" Coco said. "I think that's a yes," Derek said. "Aw! Isn't that sweet?" Goo asked. Derek shrugged. "I guess so," he said. He looked at Goo, who was staring at him. Derek rolled his eyes, then put his arms out. "You can hug me, too." "Yay!" Goo said, as she hugged Derek.

* * *

Mac and Casey came downstairs, holding hands, as Bloo and Vyolet came inside. Bloo gasped, seeing their hands. "Mac, you did it! You finally told her that you li-" Mac covered his mouth. "Bloo, let's talk alone." Mac pushed Bloo aside, and once Casey and Vyolet didn't hear, he said, "I didn't tell her, Bloo." Bloo looked confused. "But why not?" he asked. Mac sighed. "You see, Bloo. I was going to tell her my feelings, until she said something that made me changed my mind," he explained.

"Like what?" "Bloo, I like Casey. I _really_ do, but...I also care about her feelings, too. She's not looking for a guy of her dreams. She just want her friends around her, and I'm willing to be that type of friend...until she change her mind, anyway." Mac looked at Casey, who was talking to Vyolet. "The point is I will always be her friend, and if she wants a boyfriend, I'll be the guy to do that job. Sure, it'll be a little hard, but...I'll always wait for her, no matter how long it takes."

"Wow, Mac...you know what?" "What, Bloo?" "That is the most _dumbest_ thing I ever heard in all my life! All this time, you've been drooling over her, you're just gonna wait, until she make up her mind?! While I, the awesome Bloo, got a Valentine, you, love-sick Mac, still only got a _friend_? I told you in the beginning, that you gotta watch me, but _no_, you have to do it your way, and look what it got you. A friend. I can't believe this. What do you have to say for yourself, Mister?" Mac smiled at Bloo.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bloo. Happy Valentine's Day."

THE END

**Story...is...OVER! LOL, this is so much fun to write. And everybody have their happy ending. Goo gave Derek a present, Frankie gave Ethan the card, Coocoo finally talked to Coco, Bloo and Vyolet are together...sorta, and Mac and Casey...****_oh _****Mac and Casey. I'll never stop loving them together. Okay, I'm going to shut up, while you review. Time to get back to the Eds. See ya!**


End file.
